¡Ya no soy un niño!
by yusha
Summary: ¡¿Que acaso ella no entendería nunca que él no era ningún niño al que podía ir y abrazar, poniéndole los senos enfrente! ¡Kami sama, que él era un hombre a pesar de ese cuerpo de niño…!


**Disclamer:** los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, de ser asi matsumoto ya habria tenido hijos con histugaya o con shuugei xD

* * *

**Ya n****o soy un niño**

_- Capítulo Único -_

Hitsugaya Toushiro salió hecho una furia de las oficinas centrales de la décima división, _su _división, maldiciendo por lo bajo a esa voluptuosa rubia que tenía como teniente…

¡¿Acaso _ella_ no entendería nunca que él no era ningún niño al que podía ir y abrazar poniéndole los senos enfrente?! ¡Kami sama, que él _era un hombre_ a pesar de ese _cuerpo de niño_…!

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hitsugaya Taichou?

Deteniéndose en seco, y volteando con mirada fulminante hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella desenfadada voz, el muchacho de blanca cabellera se encontró de frente con Kyoraku Shunsui que lo miraba con rostro afable… sencillamente no pudo evitar bufar al darse cuenta que de lo ensimismado que estaba, no se había percatado de que había gente a su alrededor…

-Perfectamente, Shunsui Taichou- respondió tratando de mantener la compostura, echando una ojeada a ambos lados del pasillo, antes de intentar disculparse y retomar la marcha…

Sin embargo, los privilegiados sentidos del capitán de la octava, habían escuchado ya lo suficiente de aquellas cavilaciones personales, dándole una magnífica y maravillosa idea para ayudarlo a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones… por lo que, ampliando un poco más la sonrisa, palmeó ligeramente el hombro del jovencito.

-¡Vamos no seas tímido joven Taichou! Ven, acompáñame a tomar, esta noche yo invito.

Ofreció el castaño, muy quitado de la pena, empujando al peliblanco sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, y dándole de inmediato a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta… y resignándose a acompañar al mayor, Toushiro no hizo más que dejarse arrastrar a las afueras del Rukongai, a uno de los tantos lugares dedicados a la distribución de bebidas embriagantes…

.

.

-¡Hoe, una botella de sake y dos platos!- pidió Shunsui nada más entrar a una modesta casa, en donde un rechoncho hombre corrió a guiarlos a una de las salas privadas.

El lugar era sencillo, con apenas algo de decoración… y a Toushiro, le recordó la propia oficina de su compañero, aunque el lugar en donde ahora estaba sí tenía una mesa baja y un par de cómodos cojines donde se sentaron… aquel lugar no parecía en absoluto a las tabernas de donde alguna vez había tenido que acudir para sacar a su teniente en altas horas de la madrugada...

-Toushiro san, ¿has probado antes el sake?

Las palabras del castaño, consiguieron la completa atención del peliblanco, que muy para su desgracia no se había percatado del momento en que la botella había llegado, ni cuando le había llenado Shunsui el plato…

-En absoluto, no acostumbro tomar. Si no le importa, debo retirarme, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Su respuesta había sido sincera y concisa, aunque no muy cortés… pero la verdad era que no tenía el mínimo interés de emborracharse a tal grado que alguien tuviera que llevarlo a su casa, casi arrastrando…

Pero para su mala suerte, era con Kyoraku Shunsui con quien estaba tratando, y a ese hombre, _nadie_, absolutamente nadie le hacía un desaire de esos… a excepción de Ise Nanao, pero ella no era importante ahora.

-Ah, ya veo… y yo que me estaba creyendo eso de que no eras un niño…

Y tan sólo dos segundos pasaron, para que la enardecida voz del shinigami se escuchara casi hasta el Gotei 13…

-¡¡¡Yo no soy _ningún_ niño!!!

Gritó con toda la furia que tenía acumulada, llegando incluso a ponerse de pie y fulminar con la mirada al experto bebedor, que sin siquiera hacerle el mínimo de caso, se bebía con deleitante lentitud el sake del plato…

-¿Estas seguro, Toushiro san? Porque a mi me parece que estas actuando como tal…

Y ante tal comentario, la sien del capitán de la décima se inflamó a su máxima amplitud, intentando en vano congelarlo con la mirada… y en silencio se maldijo a sí mismo por tal muestra de descontrol.

-El que yo tome o no sake, no indica que siga siendo o no un niño capitán Kyoraku…

Replicó al instante, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para mantener la tranquilidad en su voz, porque aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, su breve arranque de histeria había sido justamente como Shunsui había insinuado: digno de la actitud de un_ pequeño_ niño…

Lamentablemente, no se percató de que su homónimo, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras bebía del plato de sake...

-¿Y lo que te pasa con Rangiku san?

Y aquella simple pregunta lo que a Toushiro desubicó por completo.

¿Qué tenía que ver _su_ fukutaichou en todo eso…?

Y no fue hasta entonces que el peliblanco la vio, una despreocupada sonrisa que adornaba el moreno rostro del castaño, que se servía un nuevo plato de sake, con la certeza de que el muchacho había caído redondito…

-Vamos, vamos, yo se que eres inteligente, Toushiro san… además, como bien has dicho, ya no eres ningún niño a pesar del cuerpo en el que te mantienes…

Pero aún con todo y aquellas palabras de supuesto aliento, el joven de ojos verdes no entendió el significado de la pregunta. O más bien, no _quiso_ entender, porque no por nada lo llamaban a él _genio_…

-No se de qué me habla- se defendió al instante, retomando su lugar en el cojín, y animándose a llevarse el plato de sake a los labios, aunque todavía dudando si debería o no probarlo… y todavía sonriendo, Shunsui se vio en la obligación de ser más directo.

-Si mi Nanao chan usara un _escote_ como ese, y me _abrazara_ de la forma en que Rangiku san hace contigo, ¿sabes que _haría_, joven Taichou…?

Y al instante, todo el sake contenido en el plato de Toushiro salió volando, salpicando todo frente a él que ni siquiera lo había probado… y la risa de Shunsui Kioraku invadió la habitación, mientras el peliblanco se limpiaba la cara en un intento de ocultar el color rojo que en un instante había iluminado su rostro…

-Yo no soy ningún pervertido- se defendió susurrando por lo bajo, más para sí mismo que para su compañero, que ni tardo ni perezoso ya le había llenado de nuevo el plato.

-No, no lo eres, joven Taichou, pero como todo _hombre_, tu cuerpo _reacciona _ante los _estímulos_, y no conozco a ninguna mujer en todo el Gotei 13, más estimulante que Rangiku san… - y arqueando inmediatamente la ceja, Toushiro fulminó a su compañero con la mirada. Ese último comentario no le había gustado en absoluto…

-Shunsui Taichou, le recuerdo que está hablando de _mi_ fukutaichou- le recordó con amenazante voz, casi sintiendo sus puños temblar de furia, y el mayor, asintiendo lo miró sin cambiar su expresión de divertido desenfado…

-No me malentiendas, Toushiro san, tan sólo quiero que seas conciente de lo que _tienes_… ella es muy popular entre los hombres, si de verdad te_ gusta_ deberías comenzar a actuar como lo que eres… eso, si no quieres que otro tipo se te adelante.

Una vez dicho esto, Shunsui levantó su plato en dirección del muchacho, que momentáneamente se había quedado impávido, pero que unos segundos después, tomó el plato en sus manos.

Alzando el plato igual que el castaño, Toushiro pronuncio un apenas audible "kampai" antes de beberse el fuerte líquido de un solo trago y después poder salir por la puerta, con la bebida quemándole en la garganta…

Sonriendo triunfal, Shunsui bebió aquel plato de sake a la salud del peliblanco, y el resto de la botella como premio a sí mismo por haberlo ayudado…

.

.

Matsumoto Rangiku observó con gran orgullo la pila de reportes en los que había estado trabajando. Por fin, después de tantas horas de trabajo, había acabado, y estaba segura de que su Taichou se sentiría muy orgulloso de ver aquel trabajo… aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que él se molestase al saber que eran esos los reportes que habían tenido que entregarse hacía dos semanas antes…

-¡MATSUMOTO!

Inevitablemente, la voluptuosa rubia soltó un grito ahogado dando incluso un pequeño saltito, aunque sin saber si era a causa del grito, o a la abrupta manera en que su Taicho había abierto la puerta. Lo importante era, que a ella la habían asustado, haciéndola por poco aventar su trabajo al aire.

-¡Ta… Taichou no me asuste de esa manera!

Reclamó llevándose una de sus blancas manos al pecho, encarando a su capitán con una pequeña mueca de enfado, misma que segundos después se transformó en desconcierto al mirar a su capitán observarla de una forma que nunca antes había notado, y cerrar la puerta tras de sí asegurándola con llave…

-Taichou… no es necesario que le meta llave, mire, que ya he acabado con una parte de los reportes- le explicó señalándole los papeles, suponiendo que aquella medida precautoria era para obligarla a trabajar…

Pero Toushiro no escuchaba nada de lo que la rubia le había dicho, y avanzaba hacia ella, poniendo únicamente atención a lo que sus otros sentidos percibían: el embriagante aroma a mujer, la delirante y escultural figura femenina que deseaba tocar, los carnosos labios que deseaba probar…

¡Kami sama, Shunsui Kyoraku había tenido completa razón sobre la situación por la que el joven genio estaba pasando!

La deseaba, como hombre que era, deseaba a esa voluptuosa mujer frente a él, y durante todo aquel tiempo en que había intentado portarse digno ante ella, lo único que había conseguido era actuar todavía como un niño avergonzado que se apartaba del objeto de su deseo completamente atemorizado…

Huía, Hitsugaya Toushiro huía de aquella siempre estimulante situación en lugar de quedarse y enfrentar las cosas como el hombre que era… y ahora que por fin lo había entendido por completo, estaba decidido a no volver a pasar por eso, no señor…

-Taichou, ¿se siente usted bien?

La nerviosa pregunta de Rangiku se escuchó apenas como un lejano sonido, un susurro apenas audible para él, que decidido a no dar marcha atrás, ignoró la cuestión de su preocupada fukutaichou, todavía mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes…

Por primera vez iba a actuar con ella como el hombre que era, ya tendría tiempo después para darle explicaciones… aunque tal vez, por mera decencia, debería darle una breve explicación…

-¿Taichou…?

-Ya no soy un niño Rangiku… ya no lo soy…

Y nada más dicho esto, la sujetó con una mano de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo, y con la otra sostenerla de la nuca al tiempo que se apoderaba de los carnosos labios en un intenso beso que esperaba dejarle claro a ella todo lo que provocaba con sus supuestamente inocentes abrazos… pero al mismo tiempo, intuyendo que ella probablemente no entendería, se dispuso a demostrarle con actos todo lo que era capaz de hacer para dejarle bien claro que no era más un niño…

Sorprendida por aquella atrevida actitud de su capitán, Rangiku no supo como actuar al sentir la curiosa lengua del muchacho abriéndose paso entre sus labios, y al mismo tiempo las fuertes manos estrecharla contra su atlético cuerpo… un fuerte estremecimiento la recorrió por completo y al final, tan sólo atinó a corresponder el intenso beso y a aferrar sus manos en la ropa del muchacho, disfrutando aquella cercanía, aquel calor…

Porque, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Si ella era la primera que estaba esperando con ansias que de verdad su joven capitán dejase de ser un niño para comenzar a comportarse como el ardiente adulto que para esos momentos ya la estaba desnudando…!

Sin separase sus labios ni un instante, Toushiro la fue despojando de aquel uniforme de shinigami, y llevándola poco a poco hacia el cómodo sillón siguió con el suyo. Y no fue hasta que chocaron con el mueble y ella cayó completamente sobre el sofá, que sus labios se separaron y se permitió deleitarse la pupila con la desnudez de la mujer que durante años lo había excitado…

Y notando satisfecho la expresión de deseo en el rostro de su fukutaichou al verlo desnudo, el ojiiverde subió al sillón abriéndose paso entre las bien torneadas piernas, y acomodando sin dudar su pelvis sobre la de ella, rozando placenteramente su húmeda intimidad, mientras sus labios se apoderaban nuevamente de los de ella, que jadeó al sentir su miembro erecto friccionándose contra ella…

-Ta.. ichou… - jadeó ella con las manos aferradas a los cojines bajo ella, con los labios de Shiro succionando placenteramente la piel de su cuello, con una de sus manos hundiéndose en su interior, con la punta de su falo humedeciéndose en sus jugos, y después, justo cuando él volvió de nuevo sus labios a los de ella, se hundió entera y profundamente en su interior con una intensa embestida que le arrebató un grito placentero de la garganta…

Y aquella noche, en la soledad de las oficinas centrales de la décima división, Hitsugaya Toushiro le demostró con actos a Matsumoto Rangiku, que ya no era un niño, que ya era todo un hombre que podía amarla, y que estaba dispuesto a reiterárselo cuantas veces fuera necesario durante el resto de sus vidas…

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno... qué les digo, si hace meses que no me paso por aquí con ficts MatsuHitsu nuevos, y ni hablar de "Llenando el vacío" que apenas he medio actualizado... hahaha xD _

_Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió hace un par de meses, pero hasta ahora que pude ponerle el lemmon como era debido... y eso que no lo hice muy detallado... ya saben, falta de inspiración xD _

_¿Será que meresco algun review? _

_Les kiero! n.n_


End file.
